Mutagen's Jewel
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: When Raph finds a mutant tiger cub in a kraang lab he decides to bring it home. But will the brothers find out there is more to this tiny cub than meets the eye? (on hiatus due to ,minor rewriting.)
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Leo asked. Everyone nodded. "Mikey are you sure?"

Mikey thought for a minute. "Uh.. might wanna run it by me one more time." He smiled. The others rolled their eyes.

"You and I are makeing sure the Kranng don't get to Donnie. Donnie's hacking their computor and Raph is checking the cages, and dealing with any thing they have in them." Mikey nodded. They entered the old ware house quietly. Splitting up once inside. Luckily there weren't many Kraang there. Raph took out the one droid that was by the cages. He grumbled to himself, nowing though it was a good thing that there weren't any expariments so far, it was boring to him. He was about to go see if the others needed help when something caught his eye. It was a small detail that most would just ignore. A very sutle diffrence from all the other cages along the wall. It was a tag. He took it in his hand and read it.

"Specimin T-H-R-O. Age: Three days. Gender: Female" Other than that there was no more information. Raph got down on his knees and peered into the cage. He saw two bowls, one with water and one with what he assumed was food. The cage went far back. He catiously opened the door.A cry came from the farthest corner of the cage. He reached in, but yanked his hand back when he felt the sting of sharp claws. He grunted. Pulling out a flashlight he shined the light on whatever creature was lurking in the shadows. But instead of finding some gruesome beast or freaky expariment he found what seemed to be a humanoid tiger cub. He frowned thinking of another mutant tiger he was not to found of. But this one was much smaller. Just a cub. Being only three days old that should have been expected.

The cub wimpered as if in fear. Raph raised an eye ridge. This was a mutant expariment of the Kraang. It should be a vicious monster. Shouldn't it? "N-no hurt." It whimpered. Raph' jaw gaped a bit. It talked. How did this thing learn to speak!?

I took a deep breath and spoke." I won't hurt you. Just come here." The cub catiously got up, hobling on twolegs but ultimaly droping down to four. When it came closer Raph noticed the wings on its back. It looked up at him with big scared eyes. The cub's eyes greatly resembled his own, with the cat like flare to it. He couldn't put his finger on why, but Raphael felt the urge to protect this lityle cub. It was much like his urge to protect his family, just as, or possibly even stronger. He sighed. "Leo is so gonna kill me." He scooped the cub up in his arms and stood. At that minute his three brothers raced past him, kraang droids in hot pursuit. Leo yelled back to him.

"Come on Raph we have the stuff we came here for. Hurry up!"

Raph raced after them, quickly catching up. He knew what the repricusions for taking this mutant would be. They didn't want any being brought home, so they chose Raph to inspect the cages. He groaned inwardly. 'Great. I did what Mikey would do.' When they stoped after making sure the Kraaang weren't following them any more Leo looked over to Raph. Instantly spying the small cub craddled in his arms.

"Raph! What the shell were you thinking?!" He yelled.

Raph glared at him. "Well I couldn't just leave her there!" He retorted.

" And what were you planning on doing with it?" Leo questioned.

" I don't know ok! I just. I felt like I had to proteect her ok!"

Donnie sighed. "Well we can't take it back. Let's check for a tracker and see what Master Splinter has to say." He took the cub from Raph and began to scan her.

"So you're saying we should take it home? Why?" Leo asked him.

Donnie shrugged. "Its really o ly logicall. Can't take it back. Only other optionss are leaving it out here somewhere, or brining it back to the Lair. And number three is the best option." His scanner beeped. "No tracker. We'ree good to go."

Mikey folded his arms. "Oh so when I bring home giant mutant aligators or accidently murate a cat its wrong but when Raph takes a muttant from a kraang lab its ok?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Mikey stamped his foot. "How is it any diffrent!"

"Cause its not you."

Leo groaned. "Fine. But we only keep it until Masteer Splinter says other wise." He sighed, noticing Raph had already opened the manhole. He jumped down after his brothers. "We are in such trouble." He told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph knelt by Leo in the dojo. His anger was boiling to the point of bursting. Leo just had to always be right. He always had to be the goody two-shoes. "Leonardo you may leave."

"Hai Sensei.' he dipped his head and left. Splinter was silent for a rather long time. Raph gritted his teeth. He just couldn't stand it. He stood up.

"I'm sorry Sensei! I know it was wrong! I know I went against orders! I just couldn't leave her there! I just , I-I don't kn ow why I just couldn't!" Splinter cleared his throat. Getting up he placed his hands gently on his sons shoulders.

"Raphael, did you do as you saw fit?"

"Well yes."

"Did you feel it was right to leave the cub with the Kraang?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Did you feel this mutant would be a threat to out family?"

"No. She only scratched me because she was scared." He rubbed the scratch gingerly.

Splinter removed his hands from Raph's shoulders. " You did what you believed to be right. You showed compassion and clear and fair jugement. I see no reason why you should be punished. Or in any way except for going against your brothers orders, did you do any wrong." He stepped back. Raph sighed in relief.

"Master splinter, Raph Donnie needs you." Mikey called. Raph followed Splinter out of the dojo.

"So what do you need Donnie?" Raph asked scratching the white tiger cubs ear.

Donnie began to speak, still facing the computer. "Well I found out some stuff on our little guest here. The Kraang made her the same way we accidently made that octopus thing." Mikey was about to point out he named it when a stern glance from Splinter silenced him. Donnie continued. "The letters on that label on her cage have meanings. The T is for tiger DNA, the H for humane, the O is for owl DNA. I'm still trying to figure out the meaning for the R though." He began scrolling through the page.

Leo walke dovefr to Raph. "i'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just, well I lost my temper." Raph smirked.

"Thought that was my thing bro." He held out his hand. Leo smiled and took it. Mikey hugged them.

"Um, g-guys you might want to read this yourselves." Donnie said, rolling back from the computer screen. The others crowded around it. "Second psragraph, third sentence." Donnie said, sending a quick, shocked glance at the cub. The others eye quickly widened.

"What does this mean Donnie?! R;Turtle Raphael!" Donnie gulped. Everyone was staring at him.

"It, it means shes," he gestured to the cub, "is your daughter Raph."


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey was the first to speak. "Cool I'm an uncle!" Donnie sighed with a nod. Mikey beamed. While Leo and Raph just continued to stare at the screen. Master Splinter was strokeing his beard thoughtfully. The small cub started whimpering. Raph turned away from the computor and went over to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He picked her up in his arms. She purred happily and rubbed her cheek on his thumb. Raph smiled down at her.

Leo rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. Raph shrugged it of and turned to face him. Anger sparked in his eyes. "If you still want her gone, fine. But that means bye-bye Raph to." Leo looked at him shocked. Hurt crossed his eyes. Raph instantly felt bad, but he just couldn't bite his tounge. Splinter walked in between the two brothers. "This cub is family. She will stay, and that is finale." Splinter turned his gaze onto the cub, snuggled happily in her father's arms. "But she will be needing a name, now won't she?" He ran a hand threww her fur. She licked it. Splinter chuckled.

Raph sighed and walked out of the lab. He sat down on the couch, the cub laying upside down on his lap, staring at him. He looked into her eyes. They were like little emeralds carved from the purest stone. He smiled at her, rubbing her cheek. She purred.

Mikey leaned over the back of the couch. "What 'cha gonna call her dude?" He asked.

Raph didn't answer for a while. He was still letting it sink in that he had a daughter. This morning when he woke up he had no idea he would be going to bed a father. It was, after all, a lot to take in. "I think, I think I'll call her...Jewel."

"That's a great name. It suites her. Jewel." Donnie said, sitting next to him. Jewel climbed onto his lap. Donnie winced as her claws pricked his skin.

Leo laughed as she licked Donnie's nose, makeing him sneese. Mikey scooped her up and spun around. "Welcome to the family Jewel!" He cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter is where things are going to start and get more actiony, don't know if that's a real word or not but what ever, any way I got a request asking if the other turtles could have cubs to. I thought about it a decided I'll do it. But not quiet yet. Well hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"AWWWWWW! But I wanna go to Papa!" Jewel whined, flaring her small wings. She looked up at Raph with big round eyes.

_Never should of let her watch Puss in Boots_ He thought grudgingly as he scooped her up. "How many times have I told you not until your older?"

She tilted her head. "This month? Oh about 512." Raph suppressed a chuckle. _always with the numbers. _No, he had to be stern with her.

" Yeah and this time is no different. And I don't want to hear another peep about it. I'll let you go when I think your ready." He's response was a huff. Jewel flattened her ears to her head.

"But I do great in training. And" Raph clamped a hawk over her muzzle, just so so that he could stop her from speaking.

"And that's wonderful. But you've only learned basics and we go easy on you. The foot Clan and Kraang and who knows what else won't. And I refuse to let you get hurt. Now while were gone behave yourself ok?" Getting a few blink in response along with a twitch of ears he removed his hand. Kissing his daughter on the forehead he set her down.

"Love you Papa!" She yowled after him as he left with her uncles. Jewel smiled. She had a plan. _ I'll show Papa I'm big enough to go on patrol with him! He'll be so proud of me! _She thought with glee. Granted he'd probably be mad at first but he'd get over it, just like always. _I'll be back before Grandpa Splinter even knows I'm gone! _But that was the understatement of the year. In the Hamato Clan going out on your own when your little and no one knows has never spelled good fortune.

* * *

_This was was a bad idea. A really bad idea. _Jewel thought in disrepair. She had no idea where she was. her soft paws were sore and she just wanted to go home. Jewel sighed and walked further, she squinted a bit until her eyes adjusted to the light flooding in from above. "A man hole cover!" she said with hope. Luckily it wasn't over the hole itself. The tiger spread her small wings and lofted into the air. But not being very experienced she fell back now nearly immediately.

Sighing she climbed the later. "Wow." she whispered looking around. It wasn't much more than a normal ally way but this was her first time above ground. "What did Papa say they travel by? Not the streets. Too many people. The roof tops!" Yes it was defiantly the roof tops. Jewel slowly climbed a fire escape. It was an even better sight from up here. No trash or gorse smells to assault her sensitive nose. But as she looked around she realized she was just as lost as she was under ground. "PAPA!" she yowled! UNCLE DONNIE!" she started calling out their names and walking in circles on the roof top.

* * *

"We beter come back with a good report this time or master Shredder is going to-" Tigerclaw help up his paw to silence Razzar, or as he was called by the foot clan, Bradford. "What is it Tigerclaw?"

"I believe i heard one of the turtles names." He replied, taking a deep sniff of the air. Razzar did the same.

"Not strong enough to be one of them.*sniff* but defiantly someone who spends allot of time with them." Razzar confirmed. Tigerclaw nodded.

"I belive who ever it is is east of us. Should we call in Xever? Or Karai for back up?" he questioned.

Razzar snorted. "Those two wouldn't even get here in time. Karai is somewhat useful, but Xever can't even mage to take down one turtle. I say between the two of use we should be fine."

"Agreed." The two ran swiftly across the roof tops, quickly approaching Jewel.

* * *

Jewel turned around as she heard someone, two someones actually, land on the ledge beside her. "Papa I'm sorry I-" her face fell as she saw it was not her father, or anyone she knew. "Who are you?" she asked. before her stood another mutant tiger with guns attached to his belt and ammunition strapped across his chest. Beside him stood a creature she couldn't even begin to guess what he was, but she was pretty sure he was some sort of canine. "Um, I'm Jewel." she held out her paw.

Tigerclaw knelt down by her and took it. "Hello Jewel. I am Tigerclaw, and this is my associate Bradford. Might you tell us what you are doing up here alone, or presumably alone?" he questioned. Jewel tipped her head to one side. Hadn't she heard her father and uncles talk about some one named Tigerclaw?

"Um, I'm lost. I'm kinda not supposed to be up here." She kicked the ground. Tigerclaw gave her a small smile. Jewel normal liked it when people smiled at her but this smile seemed off, fake. Her ears instinctively flattened to her head and her wings prepped for a quick escape though she was pretty sure these two could easily catch her.

"Well Jewel My friend here is going to call another friend of ours. And we'll see what we can do to help. Bradford." Tigerclw turned to him. They were careful not to mention the name Mikey had given to him or the Shredder's name, it was likely that the turtles had warned her about them. Razzar nodded and went quickly over to the next roof top where he couldn't be heard be Tigerclaw kept jewel occupied.

* * *

"The kraang have been looking for this mutant since her escape two months ago. You two are to take her strait to them." Shredder said though the walkie-talkie.

"Of course Master." With that the Shredder hung up. Razzar took in a deep breath. That had gone better than he expected. He went back t Tigerclaw, who was seemingly playing with the cub."Tigerclaw, we have our orders. We are to take her to the kraang immediately."

Jewel froze, no longer trying to catch the older tiger's tail. "THE KRAANG! I SHOULD OF LISTENED TO PAPA! DON'T TAKE ME THERE!" She screeched. But it was to no eval. Tigerclaw had her immobilized in an instant. Jewel did the only thing she could think to do, she cryed for her family.

Tigerclaw looked down and the weeping cub. he did not like this decision. He absolutely hated the Kraang and quiet frankly he did not want to give her to them. he had, in a very short time, grown attached to her. The way a she talked about her family and everything she did, it was like the life he had had snatched form him from the very aliens hes was bringing her to. But orders were orders, weather he liked them or not. he bent his muzzle close to her ear and spoke softly. "I'm sorry young one." She looked up at him with already puffy eyes. Tigerclaw had set walls around his heart in order to not be hurt,but this cub had torn them down with such ease. And the dread in his heart only grew as they got closer to where the kraang were waiting. But he set his jaw as he handed her to the very enemies that were his allies because of his employment. He tried to ignore her screams of terror as they took her away. _I have just condemned an innocent cub do a fate i wouldn't even wish upon my worst of enemies. What have I done? Where did my honor go? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I've gotten a few more reviews. From what I can tell you guys like it. Um but one thing TMNTfan101 Do you mean you want the chapters quicker or longer chapters? Any way I did not expect to get so many reviews on this story, but am glad I have so, keep reviewing. **

* * *

Razzar sighed. "Tigerclaw, are you listening to me?"

Tigerclaw looked up from his plate, truthfully he hadn't even be thinking about what was on it. "No I'm sorry Bradford. What was it you were saying?" Razzar rolled his yellow eyes.

"I was saying that you have been distracted ever since we returned from our patrol." That wasn't what he had said but something was off. Tigerclaw sighed heavily.

"Its nothing Bradford."

"No, it isn't nothing. You aren't ever distracted. Its that cub, isn't it?"

"Fine. Yes, Truthfully I'm worried."

"There is nothing you can do for it Tigerclaw."

"Jewel."

"what?" Razzar tilted his head.

"Jewel. Her name was Jewel."

"Well anyway. Shes with the Kraang now and shredder gave his orders." Razzar shrugged. To him it was another mission, but a successful one. Tigerclaw shook his head and pushed the remains of his plate to Razzar.

"Go ahead and finish it. I'm going to bed." He stood up from the table and left. The terrified screams of jewel echoing in his ears, her final words to him.

"TIGERCLAW HELP! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

* * *

Leo grabbed his T-phone as he heard the space heroes ring tone go off. "Hello?" he asked.

"Leonardo you and your brothers must come home immediately." Master Splinter's voice answered.

"OK, Um could I ask why though?"

"Jewel is missing. She is no where in the Lair. I will give further details when you arrive. Until then my son."

"Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone. His brother's looked questioningly at him. "Jewel's missing. Master Splinter wants us home." Raph's eyes grew wide enough to make them seem as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"WHAT!?" he nearly screamed.

Mikey clarified, or at least thought he was. "Jewels mis-" Raph yelled at him angrily.

"I KNOW THAT IDIOT! What are we waiting for! Lets get back and find my daughter!" Raph started making his way down the nearest fire escape. The other three gave each other worried glances and followed him.

* * *

Jewel whimpered as the Kraang droid threw her into a holding cell. Her head throbbed. It may have been hazy but she remembered this kind of treatment easily. She tried sitting up but her vision was going dark. The last thing she saw was a huge figure looming over her.

Jewel blinked her eyes open. Had it all been a dream? No. She was still in the holding cell. She rubbed the back of her head and groaned.

"Good. Your awake." A scratchy voice was on her feet in an instant, holding up her paws in a battle stance. "Now now. I'm gonna hurt you kid. Cool it." Jewel gulped. Staring at her from across the cell was a giant mutant turtle. He was even taller than her uncle Donnie. And instead of the green skin he had a blueish green, he also had allot of spike all over his body.

"W-who are you?" she asked trying to sound brave. "I, my Papa a-and u-uncles t-taught me how to fight. S-so you uh better be um careful." The turtle just snorted. He was not impressed.

"You think you could take me?" he asked her.

Jewel gulped. He was considerably bigger and probably older than her. "Yes. Grandpa S-splinter says size isn't e-everyt-thing"

The turtles eyes narrowed. "_Grandpa _Splinter?" he questioned.

"yeah."

"What are your uncles names?" he pressed. Jewel tilted her head. _Why does it matter?_

"Um. Uncle Donnie, Uncle Leo and Uncle Mikey."

"So your Raphael's kid?" he looked Jewel up and down. When he looked closely he did see similarities. Her short build, the shape of her head and defiantly her eyes. She also held herself the way Raphael did. "What did you say your name was?" he asked her.

"Jewel. Papa calls me Jewel. What is your name." She was more at ease now.

"Slash."

Jewel's eyes light up. She certainly wasn't in danger with him. "Slash!" she cried running up to him and hugging his arm.

"Hey! Get off a' me!" he said angrily. "Why are you hugging me anyways?"

"Because I'm safe now!" She looked up at him with wide happy eyes. "Papa told me I shouldn't be scared of you cause your family!"

"He said that?"

"Yep. I'm so happy to meet you uncle Slash! Ya know what else Papa said?"

Slash raised an eye-ridge. "No. What else di Raphael say?"

Jewels tail lashed the air. "He said your my Godfather! Your my guardian! I feel allot better now that your hear. You won't let the kraang hurt me, will you?"

Slash looked down at her. He was amazed. Raphael trusted him, loved him enough that he made him his daughter's godfather instead of one of his brothers. "Yeah, I won't let them hurt you." Jewel smiled, but it was broken by a yawn. Slash lifted her up and cradled her in his arm. "Why don't you get some rest. I'll keep you safe." he whispered. Jewel nodded sleepily and snuggled closer to him. _I guess theres always room for one more in an escape plan._

* * *

**Ok I forgot about this. I need some opinions. I'm not gonna tell you what Leo's and Donnie's kids are going to be. But which names do you like best; Leo's: Siv, Svenka, Opal, Donnies: Rose, Lil, Lysa, Ruby, Emerila. So guys please help with this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, I know its been a while. And I am so so so sorry. I have just been piled with school work lately. And well its not going to get much help me. But I'll try and get these out sooner then I have been. I hope you enjoy. Also so far here is the verdict on the names for Leo and Donnie's kid's names. To recap the names for Leo were Siv, Svenka and Opal, the choices for Donnie were Rose, Lil, Lysa, Ruby and Emerilla. So far we have 2 for Siv, 2 for Emerilla, 1 for Ruby and one for Opal.**


End file.
